This invention relates to an exercise bicycle, more particularly to an exercise bicycle designed for exercising the arms and legs.
Although many types of exercise bicycles have been developed and used for exercising the arms and legs of the user, in most cases, the structures of them are complicated and they are bulky and cumbersome.